Kennedy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: While looking through some old photo albums, Derek and the pack stumble across a photo of a little girl, who looks similar to their Alpha. When asked about it, Peter reveals something about Derek that none of the pack knew, that not even the wolf in question knew. How would Derek react to learning that he was biologically born a girl?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please! I love to know what you think.

Stiles continued to rummage through the old boxes in the closet in Derek's room, shoving a box of old books out of the way before he pulled out a box labeled Memories. The teen drug it out of the closet and landed on his ass when he tried to pick it up. "Scott, give me a hand here, man. This thing is freaking heavy.", ordered Stiles as he pointed to the box on the floor as he picked himself up and brushed the dust from his clothes. "Why are you going through Derek's things?", asked Scott as he picked up the box himself, carrying it down the stairs and into the living room, where the pack was seated watching the TV. "Because I want to learn more about my boyfriend, who is not telling me anything about his life before the fire.", explained Stiles as he sat on the floor and opened the box, tearing away all the tape that kept it closed. "And photo albums are going to help that?", asked the wolf as he sat down on the floor beside his best friend, taking out a few of the albums. "They should. Everybody grab an album, when you're done just pass it to the next person.", ordered Stiles as he took out his own album and opened it up.

The teen apparently grabbed the album that was started the day his boyfriend was born, 3 months early, 2 pounds, 9 ounces, 15 ½ inches long. "He was so tiny.", explained Stiles as he looked down at the picture of Derek, only a few hours old, with a bunch of tubes hooked up to him to help him breathe. "He was in the NICU for 58 days, none of us knew if he was going to live or die, the odds weren't looking good that day.", explained Peter as he walked in through the front door, his boots and part of his jeans covered in mud. "What are you doing back? I though you went out patrolling the territory with Derek?", asked Allison from where she was sitting beside her boyfriend. "We finished the Hale territory, now Derek is just patrolling a bit farther since he caught scent of a rogue. I told him not to go alone since he isn't dealing with a wolf.", explained Peter as he picked up a photo album and sat down on the chair. "What is he dealing with? Faeries?", asked Isaac as he looked up curiously from the album in his lap. "If only it were rogue Faeries. He's dealing with a were-jaguar.", explained the oldest wolf as he opened the album and looked down at the pictures of his family.

"What the hell is a were-jaguar?", asked Erika and Lydia at the same time, both of their blonde heads snapping up from their albums. "Like the origin of a werewolf, they're humans who can change their form. Go from person to jaguar and back, they're changed the same way that we are, they have to be bitten or born.", explained Peter as he looked around at the wide eyed teens. "Those things are real?", asked Boyd as he remembered seeing a few pictures of them in the research that Stiles did. "They're real alright, and huge when fully shifted.", added in Peter as he flipped another page of the album. "What are they doing in a wolf's territory?", asked Jackson in confusion as he flipped another page. "Trying to claim the territory that overlaps ours. It was a rogue male, damn cat tried following me back here, I could barely get it to leave the territory.", explained Derek as he walked in through the front door, pausing momentarily when he saw the albums spread out in everybody's lap. "Why are there paw prints on your shirt and your jeans are cut at the bottom?", asked Danny as he used his foot to nudge the wolf's pant leg where it was slashed.

"The jaguar payed a little cat and mouse game with me, but never hurt me. He just got me on the ground, used his paws to keep me there, and nuzzled my neck with his nose. I'm not hurt.", explained Derek as he raised the bottom of his pant leg, to show no cuts or blood. Stiles patted the spot on the floor beside him, checking his boyfriend over for injuries when he sat down beside him. "Stiles. Stiles. I'm not hurt.", said the wolf quickly as his boyfriend raised the back of his mud covered shirt. "Just checking. Just checking.", explained Stiles as he went back to looking at the album in his lap, trying to not to laugh as his boyfriend cocked his head to the side when he flipped the page, his eyes landing on a certain picture of a young girl, a toddler, curiosity filling his eyes as he cocked his head to the other side, his eyes never leaving the picture. The teen watched his boyfriend cautiously and curiously, it was as if he didn't know who the person in the picture was, or he didn't remember. "Who is she, Derek?", asked Stiles as he gently raised the wolf's head from looking at the picture. "I. I don't know. Peter?", asked Derek as he looked over at his Uncle curiously, wanting to know who the toddler was. "That's your little sister, Derek.", explained Peter, trying to keep his pulse from spiking when he spoke, failing as soon as the words left his mouth, knowing his nephew picked up on the lie automatically.

"Try again, Peter. This time without lying.", said the younger wolf as he looked back down at the picture before looking back to his Uncle. "Derek. Um. I really don't know how to explain this, I thought we got rid of all of the pictures of her.", explained Peter as he closed the album in his lap, setting it on the floor by his feet. "Try.", ground out the younger wolf as he locked his eyes on his Uncle. "Derek. That's a picture of you when you were a toddler. You were biologically born a female, but your parents had wanted a male. Your Mother at the time was not able to get pregnant, so they used a donor to conceive you. When they learned of your gender, they did everything they could to make you a male, even had a sex change surgery done on you and used testosterone pills to make it complete. But your donor was also a shifter, a were-jaguar, like the one you met today in the woods. When you were born, your shape was a female jaguar cub, now since you were taking testosterone and was raised with wolves, your other shape is a male wolf. That's why your shifts are so painful, your body doesn't know which animal to bring forward. Jaguar or wolf?", explained Peter slowly and cautiously, as if trying to gauge his nephew's reaction, the younger wolf seemed to be in a slight state of shock, much like the rest of his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please! I love to know what you think.

"So, you're a tranny?", asked Jackson as he looked over at his Alpha, being the only one who was willing to speak, not knowing his mistake. "Jackson!", shouted both Stiles and Lydia as they looked at the teen in pure shock and anger. Before Jackson had the chance to respond to their outbursts, Derek was across the room and had the teen on the ground with his eyes blazing neon purple instead of red, his newly shifted canines poised over the smaller wolf's throat, two seconds from biting into it. "Derek! Don't!", shouted Stiles as he held his hands up to show he wasn't threat to the older teen, knowing that he was struggling to contain both animals inside of him, gasping when he saw the purple eyes. "Jackson, stay as still as possible. Do not move or look him in the eye, you do and he will tear your throat out. You're dealing with both the wolf and jaguar now.", explained Peter as he rose from his position on the chair, catching his nephew's attention automatically. "N-No problem.", gasped out Jackson as he looked in pure terror at the older teen above him, feeling sharp teeth around his throat.

"Kennedy. Take it easy, little girl. Jackson didn't mean what he said, he's just as shocked as you are. Come on, Ken', let the wolf up.", coaxed Peter as he tried walking towards his nephew, former niece, freezing when he heard the jaguar in him hiss. Derek released Jackson's throat from his teeth, drawing in the wolf's scent over the roof of his mouth, before he got off of him in an instant, his teeth still slightly bared. The wolf on the floor gasped in a few breaths before he rose from the floor and sat back down in his seat, his eyes still wide in slight terror. "Why did you call him Kennedy?", asked Lydia as she placed one of her hands on her boyfriend's shoulder, anger still coming off of her in waves. "Before Derek went through the change of female to male, his name was Kennedy. Well, her name was Kennedy. When you deal with the jaguar of him, you're dealing with a part of Derek that still is Kennedy.", explained Peter as he glanced over at the strawberry blonde girl, before looking over at his nephew, who was shaking as he put good distance between himself and the members of his pack.

Stiles rose from his position on the floor and walked over to his boyfriend, who looked as if he were too scared to even get near anybody, knowing that he had no control over the female cat inside of him. "It was an accident, Der. Jackson's not hurt, just being an ass.", explained the teen as he pulled the older wolf into a tight hug, feeling shaking arms come around his own body, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I had no idea what came over me. I usually have full control over my wolf. But the cat, she just slammed into me, it was like getting hit by a car.", explained Derek as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his nose. "You're not used to the cat yet, but you'll get her under control.", promised Stiles as he brushed his lips against the outside of the wolf's ear, earning him a shiver and a purr. "We could use Jackson as bait during training.", explained Peter as he glared over at the wolf, who was trying to sink into his seat. "Kennedy. I like that name. Its very unique.", complimented Allison as she smiled over at the Alpha, her smile growing wider when she saw that he was smiling at her in return.

"What was his middle name? Wait, no. Her middle name?", asked Erika as she was practically sitting on the edge of the couch, eager to learn more about the girl. "Kennedy's middle name was Jocelyn. Kennedy Jocelyn Hale. Now, Derek's middle name is Jay, Derek Jay Hale.", explained Peter as looked over at his nephew again, who was now seated on the floor with his boyfriend in his lap, Isaac on his other side, pressed tightly against him to give both wolf and cat comfort, making the cat feel at home. "Is that a cat thing?", asked Boyd as he gestured towards his Alpha, who was rubbing his cheek against Stiles temple. "That's definitely a cat thing. He's scent marking Stiles, letting other cats and wolves know that he is his.", explained Isaac as he looked over at the other wolf before using his hand to bat him on the shoulder. Derek looked over at his Beta and let out a call that reminded him of a jaguar cub trying out his voice, kinda unsure and high pitched. "It'll get deeper, louder, and stronger as his jaguar gets bigger. Since his wolf is only about 2, so is his jaguar.", explained Peter. "Is that why the rogue tried following him back here? Even though he was in a wolf's territory?", asked Scott as he looked over at the former Alpha of the pack. "That rogue might be looking for a mate. If he comes across Derek again it could get deadly.", explained the former Alpha.

"Can we see your jaguar, Derek? We've all seen your wolf, can we see her?", asked Danny sheepishly as he looked over at the wolf, as if he were afraid to speak up to him. "You're part of this pack, Danny. You don't have to be afraid to speak up. I'll try to show you the jaguar, under Peter's instructions.", explained Derek as he offered a warm smile to the human teen, knowing how to get him to warm up to the idea of being part of the pack. "Let's take it outside for this one. No need to get claw marks on the floor or furniture.", ordered Peter as he rose from his seat again and gestured for everybody to follow him outside. "Come on, Der. Let's go see what your cat is made of.", said Stiles as he kissed the wolf before sliding out of his lap and out the backdoor, the rest of the pack soon following him out. The Alpha rose from the floor and walked out the backdoor behind his pack, wondering if the shift from human to cat would be like going from human to wolf. "Shirt, jeans, boots. Off.", ordered Peter as he stood in the middle of the Hale backyard, with the pack scattered all around them. Derek peeled off his shirt and kicked off his boots, placing them on the ground beside Stiles, before he slid his jeans off and placed them with the rest of his clothes.

"I thought I was the only own who could see you in only your boxers, baby?", teased Stiles as he looked up at his now blushing boyfriend. The wolf flashed a smile and teasingly snapped his teeth at the teen, before turning his attention back to his Uncle. "On all fours, Derek.", ordered the former Alpha as he watched his nephew get down on his hands and knees. "Is this going to hurt him? Or us?", asked Danny as he sat down beside Jackson, who had his arm around Lydia's shoulder. "It will be quite painful for Derek, but it won't hurt any of you.", explained Peter as he dropped to his knees a few feet from his nephew. "Will he be okay during this?", asked Stiles in concern as he was about to walk towards his boyfriend, only to be pulled back by Scott and Isaac. "I'll be fine, Sti'.", promised the wolf as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, flashing his a smile, before turning back to his Uncle. "Close your eyes and picture your jaguar. The color of its fur, the texture, the pattern. Visualize each part of the jaguar, the paws, legs, tail, chest, face, ears. Visualize your hands turning into paws, how big are they? How long are the claws?", asked Peter as he watched the shift begin in the smaller wolf.

Derek felt the bones in his arms and legs begin the crack and pop out of their sockets, they began to twist violently until he was almost completely on the ground. The pack watched as the wolf's ears began to travel up the sides of his head, growing pointed at the top. A groan and a growl was heard as Derek rolled his head on his shoulders, feeling his canines grow longer and sharper as he began to form a muzzle; his eyes shifting as he began to see like a cat. "Keep going. You're doing fine.", coaxed Peter as he stepped back to the rest of the pack to give him room. His arms and legs buckled under him and twisted more as the bones grew and the muscles tore, his hands and feet were bare paws as the shift reached his legs and arms completely, shifting them into bare and powerful legs of a jaguar. Derek's body was now free of restricting clothes as the shift reached his spine, extending it out past his tail bone, forming a long tail behind him. The wolf opened his mouth as his tongue felt too big to even be in his mouth as it formed tiny backwards curved barbs on it. His body began to tingle as fur sprouted and grew to cover his bare body, taking on the color and pattern of a jaguar.

Now that the shift was complete, Derek stretched in his new body to get a feeling for it, purring in satisfaction as his new body seemed to welcome him in, taking both animals with it. "That was amazing.", whispered Danny as he stared at the large cat in shock, watching as it swiped its tongue over its muzzle. "He's huge, bigger than a natural jaguar.", explained Lydia as she watched the cat look over at her, its tail swishing behind him. "Beautiful.", said Allison and Erika at the same time, their eyes fixed on the cat. Derek stretched again and yawned before he padded over to Stiles, purring loudly as he rubbed against him, successfully knocking him over. "I love you, too, Der.", said Stiles as he stroked the large cat down its back, which he extended through his tail. Isaac shifted his position on the ground, catching Derek's attention automatically. The jaguar wiggled its haunches before he pounced, landing on the ground close to the Beta wolf. "He's playing, Isaac. Well. She's playing.", explained Boyd as he looked over at the two. "How do you play with a cat?", asked Isaac in confusion as he looked from Beta to Beta. "Like this.", said Scott as he lunged at the large cat, taking it down onto its side, only to be flipped over and pinned to the ground. "It's basically like wrestling, you just don't use your claws or teeth.", explained Scott as he watched Isaac swipe at the jaguar, only to take a soft swipe to his leg with sheathed claws, a long tail swishing behind the cat.


End file.
